Luna
by Darkraiprincess
Summary: A girl woke up as a Skitty. Lies to a Riolu named Ray that she lost her memory. This is my first story so go easy on me! This is also one of my ways PMD2 should start as.


CHAPTOR ONE: TO THE PAST

_I can hear the rushing sableyes trying to catch up to us. I can't let them catch me, grovyle and especially celebi, and if we don't change the future, who will?" I said to myself"._ "Heah celebi, isn't that the time portal?" grovyle asked" Yeah, the portal is just up ahead of us!" said the pink celebi in a cheerful voice".

I think we're going to make it!

Well, well, well, if it isn't Luna, grovyle and celebi…

_The three of us stopped in our place, and shocked to see who it was_.

Y-you!? "I said in scared voice". H-how did you get here before us?!

_I quickly turned around and noticed the sableyes surrounded the other way out. We were trapped like rattatas!_

Whee-he-he! We're ghost type Pokémon; we can go anywhere we want! Besides, we knew where you guys were going to be here! "answered one of the sableyes". _I saw grovyle turned and looked at dusknoir._ Hey dusknoir, why does the primal dialga wants Luna more than me and celebi anyway?

That's only between me and the master dialga, grovyle!

Besides, master dialga isn't the one that wants her!

This is the end for you three! "dusknoir shouted as he powered a shadow ball". _Grovyle looked at celebi and whispered_" Celebi, are you ready? "whispered grovyle" All set!" celebi whispered back" NOW TAKE THIS!!" _yelled dusknoir when released his shadow ball from his mouth-like stomach. _

I don't think so! TELEPORT!" yelled celebi"

_Mean while… _

_Blast, that annoying little pink pesk! … I would not let them change my world…_

_And if dusknoir and his sableyes can't get rid of Luna … I will! And I know how to make her weak! …_

_Back with grovyle and the gang…_

There they are, get them!" shouted dusknoir. Luna, grovyle! Jump in the time portal! "What about you?!" asked grovyle" "Remember what I once told you?" asked celebi" I can never be caught!

"…Okay celebi" said grovyle as he turned to me" Luna, I need to remind you tha- I know grovyle, once when we change the future, it's our destiny to disappear just like the future will." I said to him" Now come on, I don't know much longer celebi can keep the portal active! _But when I looked back at celebi, I noticed she had a scared looked on her face._ "What's wrong celebi? I asked". "I-I don't know why but, I sense something dread is near. Look! Even the sableyes look like they sense it to!" Pointed celebi"

Eh... H-he's… here! Run, he's here!" said another sableye. The _next thing I knew there where sableyes running everywhere. Grovyle and I looked at each other and shrugged. But just when we were about to enter the portal, the darkest cloud I ever seen appeared out of nowhere. Then it turned into a strange form with a single light blue eye glaring me, celebi and grovyle. Suddenly, I knew who it was!_ I can't believe you found me! _Grovyle faced me with a shock look on his face._ How you know that thing?! I know that thing because he's my-GROVYLE, look out!_ Next thing I knew, I jumped in front of grovyle and while I got push in with grovyle, I absorbed the brunt. Slowly, I felt my body formed._ Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa…! Are…Are you okay?! No! Don't let go Luna! Just a little longer… Come on! Hang on! N-n-no! I can't… hold on…! Waaaaaah!! Luna!!

**Chapter 2: I turned into a Skitty?!**

I feel something, I hear something, and it feels like… it feels like moving water! Does that mean, I'm in the past?! This is perfect! Grovyle! We're in the past! Things going just as planned and…? Grovyle? Grovyle! GROVYLE!!

"Who said that? Hello?" said a voice.

_Someone's coming! It doesn't sound like grovyle's voice though. It's probably one of the sableyes! But its shadow looks like it's from a different Pokémon. But it's coming this way! Oh man what am I going to do?! I know, I'll just lie down on the beach and look like I got knocked out! Well, it's worth a try. _

"Oh man! Someone got KO on the beach! Are you okay, please tell me your okay!" said the voice again. _Amazing! It actually thinks I got KO! Well I should probably stop pretending before this guy freaks out, and attracts attention._

**Groan**

Oh what a relief! For a second or two, I thought you where a goner! The names Ray, Ray the Riolu!

I've never seen a Skitty around here before, so what's your name?

My name is Luna and-wait, why did you say I was a Skitty?

Because you are a Skitty, Luna!

No I'm not!

Yes you are!

_5 min later…_

How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a Skitty, Ray?!

Well if you don't believe me, then look in your reflection in that puddle over there!

Okay, I will! But just to remind you, I am not a Skiaaaggghhhh!!!!

Told y'a!

But how did this happen?! A few hours ago I was a human, but now I'm Skitty! What a minute! Did you just say, you were a human?! Yeah! Are you trying to pull a prank on me?! No, I'm not! I'm really a human! I mean, **was **a human!

_Then Ray looked at me carefully, and said; _Hhmmm…well... You do look like a regular Skitty, but some how, I believe you!

You do?! Yeah, but where are you from anyway, Luna?


End file.
